


Kisses and death metal

by Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Kissing, Lyric fic kinda, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nothing too explicit, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, apparently jaskier is in a death metal band, geralt is a geek, geralt teasing jaskier, jaskier plays guitar and sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Valentines day is coming up and Jaskier has no idea what to give Geralt since getting things for Geralt wasn't easy mainly because Geralt isn't a materialistic guy. It was a rare thing for Jaskier to treat Geralt, after all it had quite often been the other way around, with Jaskier taking advantage of Geralt's generosity. Not that Jaskier never bothered to treat Geralt before, Geralt just doesn't like being spoiled.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Kisses and death metal

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading 'Season of Storm' and was inspired to write this lol.

Valentines day is coming up and Jaskier has no idea what to give Geralt since getting things for Geralt wasn't easy mainly because Geralt isn't a materialistic guy. It was a rare thing for Jaskier to treat Geralt, after all it had quite often been the other way around, with Jaskier taking advantage of Geralt's generosity. Not that Jaskier never bothered to treat Geralt before, Geralt just doesn't like being spoiled. 

Let's all be honest here, Jaskier is rich, even before Jaskier's band got big. In the nicest way of putting it in words, Geralt isn't rich or even considered middle class. Even with Jaskier throwing money around, Geralt won't let Jaskier spoil him. So, it was a rare time where Geralt didn't reject the idea of Jaskier spending countless money on Geralt. To be honest, Jaskier treating Geralt with gifts or renting out penthouses didn't inconvenience Geralt per say, Geralt just didn't like feeling dependent. Well, that's the best theory Jaskier could come up with.

So, here they are, at some geeky convention, looking at geeky things, geeky things that Geralt wanted, Jaskier willing to pay for, but Geralt not wanting Jaskier to pay for him. It's an endless cycle. On another note, Jaskier adored the idea of Geralt being a geek at heart even if Jaskier didn't like anything remotely geeky. Jaskier doesn't mind spending his time looking at things he didn't care about, as long as he was with Geralt.

"Find anything you like?" Jaskier asked while brushing his free hand against Geralt before lacing their hands together.  
"Not particularly." Geralt replied, slightly squeezing Jaskier's hand in return.  
"You're not working on Valentines day, right?"  
"I'm not."  
"Great. Maybe I can show you some of my new songs."  
In response, Geralt grunted, Jaskier took that as 'okay, sure.' Jaskier likes to think he knows Geralt well, even if Geralt doesn't speak much. Knowing that Geralt never commented on Jaskier's singing or his band, or ever asked about it, or well, even asked Jaskier to sing, Jaskier knows Geralt appreciates him and supports Jaskier's choices, even with the so little words Geralt uses.

"You know, you're supposed to grab any geeky thing, you like," Jaskier finally said when he noticed Geralt looking at a medallion for quite a some time.  
"I won't throw away money on any geeky thing, even if it's your money."  
"Geralt just get the medallion."  
Geralt made another grunt and ended up taking the medallion, using Jaskier's money. In return Jaskier kissed Geralt's cheek, Geralt grunted as usual.

***  
Geralt was on the couch, looking at the medallion, not even noticing Jaskier when he walked in with a guitar in one hand, and some pieces of paper in the other. "Enjoying your medallion?" Jaskier teased, Geralt only made a pleasant hmm sound. Geralt finally turned his focus on Jaskier. The pieces of paper were spread in front of Jaskier's criss crossed legs, his guitar on his lap, sitting next to his amplifier and effect peddles. The living room was now practically Jaskier's music room with audio cables all over the floor, guitar picks everywhere, even guitar straps are everywhere, including inside the couches and drawers. 

Geralt watched as Jaskier got up from his spot to bring his electric guitar to life. Geralt watched as Jaskier looked up at the ceiling and everywhere else in the room, avoiding Geralt's gaze. Jaskier then began to sing.

"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩  
𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴"

Jaskier stopped staring down at his guitar, his gaze finally returned Geralt's gaze. A slight smile came across Jaskier's face, as if he was trying not to laugh.

"𝘈 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴"

Geralt rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, Jaskier's fight to smile stopped as he continued singing, turning his focus back on his guitar.

"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵  
𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘣 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳"

The lyrics didn't sound horrible per say but Jaskier could've done better, Geralt thought but as always, he remained silent and unmoved from the lyrics Jaskier was spewing. Well, until Jaskier turned to face Geralt with a wicked smile quickly forming on his innocent face.

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶."

Geralt slightly shifted in his seat as his uninterested expression suddenly became interested. Jaskier wasn't a stranger when it came to lyrics like that, in fact a lot of Jaskier's songs were revolved around love or sex in general.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭  
𝘐 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘚𝘶𝘣𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘩"

Geralt once again rolls his eyes, Jaskier certainly has a way of words. This wasn't unusual, a lot of Jaskier's lyrics were pretty obscured or even considered 'too taboo' for the public. His band once got banned from a bar because of his song. The song in question, Jaskier sang about getting your lady an abortion. "𝘕𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘨, 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘳 𝘶𝘱 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘴𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯" were the lyrics from what Geralt can remember. It in fact was the first song Geralt heard from Jaskier's band and the first time Geralt personally meet the metal artist. 

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭  
𝘐 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶"

Geralt was called many times, whether it be thirst comments from Jaskier's fanbase or threats also from Jaskier's fanbase but never once he was ever called 'beautiful'. That was a girl compliment and Geralt was nowhere near being feminine or resembling anything of a female but he oddly didn't mind Jaskier saying that about him, However, if Jaskier dares to say that in public, Jaskier will be sleeping with Roach outside. 

Suddenly Jaskier got quiet but still loud enough for Geralt to make out. Which was odd, Jaskier was never quiet, especially when it came to singing.

"𝘌𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥  
𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦"

Jaskier stopped singing but he didn't put his guitar down, just standing there, looking up at the ceiling. Geralt finally moved from his spot and walked over to Jaskier.  
"You know, you never complimented or said anything about my music." Jaskier suddenly spoke up. "I've composed and sang so many in your company but you've never said 'that was good, play that again, play; 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳'. Would it be such a horrible thing to at least pretend you're interested in my band?"  
"little Lark, play 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳."  
"You said that without sounding a bit enthusiastic." Jaskier pressed on.  
"You'll still play it anyways." Geralt replied as he backed Jaskier against the wall.  
"Be careful with my guitar."  
Geralt made one of the very few words that he's able to make, "Hmm." He gently grabbed Jaskier's guitar from his hand and dropped it on the couch closest to the amplifier. "Come on now little Lark, sing 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳."  
Jaskier rolled his eyes, about to complain until Geralt's hands started to roam Jaskier's chest, leaving feather kisses against his neck, "Come on, little Lark, sing for me."  
Letting out a slight moan, Jaskier became to sing the best he could with his shaky voice.

"𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯  
𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴  
𝘐 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘸"

Jaskier only then chuckled lightly how the lyrics matched his little situation at hand. Geralt's hands stopped roaming Jaskier's chest as they started to roam a little lower and lower.  
"Don't stop now." Geralt teased as he licked Jaskier's earlobe. 

"𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦  
𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺  
𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦  
𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦"

Jaskier barely made out the words as Geralt suddenly stopped, creating a low growl. "I want to hear you sing something else."  
"Oh? What would you like to hear-" Jaskier then stopped, suddenly understanding what Geralt was asking. "Oh. I see." Jaskier replied, face flushed red.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are curious, the lyrics are from this song: Suffocation - "Entrails Of You"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USyxxn70XA0
> 
> The second song is: In Flames - Here Until Forever  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pq4NJBr-pxM


End file.
